Who He Was Born to Be
by EbonyBeach
Summary: COMPLETE. Original summary: Aragorn (Estel) is living in Rivendell with Elrond, Arwen etc. When he learns about his background, everything he knows is challenged, and he must face the past and discover what is really important to him.
1. First Kiss

I've decided to re-write how Aragorn and Arwen met, because I think it's weird he lives in her home for years before they even meet. I'm sorry Tolkien, but it's only for the sake of fanfic - I love you really! (Yeah, everyone belongs to him aswell!) Oh, and you have to bear in mind I made them not-brother-and-sister or it'll be a bit weird! Hana X  
  
********************  
  
"What are you doing?" Someone asked, making Arwen jump.  
  
"Oh Estel, you startled me!" She had been deep in a daydream, wandering through the woods of her home, thinking about the wonders of life. "I was just......"  
  
"......dreaming?" He climbed down from the tree he had been occupying and walked with her. "Oh, Undomiel, you live so often in a world of your own it's surprising you still keep your feet in this one." He smiled at her mock-annoyance. "Arwen, you know I see right through you!"  
  
It was her turn to smile. "You know me too well, Estel!"  
  
Indeed he did. He had abided in her home of Rivendell for as long as he could remember, given into the care of Arwen's father, Lord Elrond, when he was a young child. Elrond had always tried to treat him as one of his own, but there had always been a thin invisible barrier preventing full bonds of fatherhood. This was because Estel knew he had a real father, and Elrond knew how he respected him. It was not the Lord of Rivendell's place to break that fragment of happiness the young man clung to.  
  
Also, little did Estel know, those memories would be the ones that steered him to his destiny. For his real name was not Estel, but Aragorn, son of Arathorn. And being the heir to the throne of Gondor, he would one day be King. Of course Elrond could not add this great weight to his foster son's life, but he had to find out someday. The future of all Men depended on him.  
  
Estel, in the meantime, was oblivious to this background. The only pre- Rivendell memory he had was one of his mother laughing and his father doting upon them both. When he came to this Elf residence, he was haunted for months with that image in his dreams, but he had long since got over that.  
  
Arwen was the only one he had told of this, and she respected it like she respected him. Instead of gaining a brother, she had gained a best friend. And in some ways that was even better. They had all the fun of siblings, just without the tantrums.  
  
"Arwen?" He asked.  
  
"What? Oh, sorry," she blushed ever so slightly and he hid his smile, knowing how she would react if she knew he was laughing at her.  
  
They sat down upon an intricately carved bench of Elven fashion, as was everything here. Arwen put her head on his shoulder, and breathed in his individual scent - sweet, spice and a touch of that characteristic scent of every male on the planet.  
  
"Estel," she whispered as they observed the beautiful valley beneath them - crystal blue water, endless groves of every tree imagineable, the stone buildings, so well designed they blended into the very surroundings they were set into, and an overall sense of stunning beauty. "What's it like to...." she stopped and blushed much harder.  
  
"What?" he asked, curious.  
  
"Nothing. Just," she paused again, then decided once more not to continue. "Oh forget it."  
  
"Come on, you can tell uncle Estel," he joked. "What's so important?"  
  
"I told you, it's nothing!"  
  
"Arwen?" he warned, "you'd better tell me, or else."  
  
"Or else what?" She noticed his eyes flashing.  
  
"Or else this," and his snaked his arms behind her and began tickling her midriff.  
  
The Elf maiden shreiked and yelled "Estel, stop! Mercy! Help me! Aaah!"  
  
"Will you tell me?" he paused for a second and whispered in her pointy ear. "Will you? Or this," he tickled her brifely, getting an exhausted yelp, "will continue until I am Lord of Rivendell. Which," he added, "you and I both no is never going to happen. So?"  
  
"This is blackmail," she started, but cut off when he ran his strong fingers across her stomach. When she recovered her breath and stopped her laughing, she sighed and said, "ok, ok, I'll tell you. If you stop."  
  
"Deal!" He removed his hands from behind her immediately and held one out to shake on it. She obliged, and he said, "Come on then. Spill it."  
  
She twisted round to stare him straight in the eye. "I was just going to say..... Oh, I can't, it's too embarrassing!" She blushed, again.  
  
"Arwen, who was it that listened to you rant about how your father wouldn't let you wear a low cut dress like your friends? Who was it that comforted you when your fish were killed by Elladan? Who was it that -"  
  
"Okay, you win," she sighed. "I'll tell you but it'll sound really weird. Um....."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well, I was just wondering..... No, I can't! You'll think I'm completely crazy!"  
  
"And what's new?" His face, despite the insult, made her laugh out loud. He was looking at her like she was insane.  
  
"And you can take that look off your face right now!" She laughed, and it rung clearly in his ears.  
  
"Sorry. Oh Arwen, come ON!"  
  
"Ok. I was just.....er..... wondering.....um - what's it like to be kissed?" The words came out in a rush and Estel wondered if he had heard properly. This was most unlike his best friend.  
  
"To- to be kissed?"  
  
Her cheeks reddened furiously and she turned away from his stare, fixing her eyes on a far off waterfall. "See," she murmured, "I told you it'd sound crazy. Just ignore me. I was only joking - yeah that's it, just a joke."  
  
But she didn't even convince herself, let alone him. He sighed. "Undomiel, I am not that dense. I know that wasn't a joke." He reached up and pulled her head round to face him. "Don't be afraid. I do not think you any more insane than I did previously."  
  
She managed a small smile. Why, when she had just mortally embarrassed herself and should feel like she was never able to look upon him again, did she find she could do nothing but? He was suddenly so gorgeous, so handsome. His dazzling blue eyes, perfect nose, amazing cheekbones and full, red lips...... Of course she had always known he was beautiful, but she had never looked at him this way before.....  
  
"Arwen? What is it?"  
  
She realised she had been intently surveying his face for at least five minutes. "Nothing. I'm sorry about what I said before. Just me being stupid." She stood up and stumbled slightly before righting herself and straightening her dress. "I'd better be getting back. Father will be worried....." As she turned to leave, crimson once more, she felt a strong hand on hers.  
  
"You don't have to apologise to me. It is alright for you to be curious; if we were not, we would go through life learning only that which was explained to us. I do not think you stupid, but wise and brave." She was unable to tell if he was being sarcastic so she forced herself to look upon his face. He wasn't. He was staring at her like he was suddenly seeing her in new light. "Sit back down," he commanded gently and she obeyed.  
  
"Estel, I-"  
  
"Do not speak. I am going to tell - show - you something. Do you really want to know what it's like?" She nodded slowly, holding her breath. "Well, it's like this." He put one hand round the back of her neck and without taking his eyes from hers until the last second, he slowly pulled her lips onto his.  
  
As soon as they touched, explosions began in Arwen's stomach. Just the small thing of touching lips with her best friend instantly had become something much more. It was a bond more unbreakable, and illegal, than any she had ever -  
  
Suddenly it was over. Estel pulled back, as ever seeing her soul through her eyes. She swallowed, unsure of what to do next.  
  
"That's what it's like," he smiled. "What do you think?"  
  
"I think that it's..... too undescribeable to put into words. It's everything I've ever thought it would be and so much more."  
  
"That is one thing we could not do as brother and sister!"  
  
She laughed, a heavenly sound to Estel's ears. For her new found feelings were more than mutual. For months now Estel had been harbouring more than just friendship for Arwen. She meant everything to him, as a friend, but more recently as a figure of everything good in life. The way she talked, her laugh, the way her hair caught the breeze, her sparkling eyes, and her perfect body - she was beauty, and beauty was her.  
  
Estel blushed at his hidden feelings. It was only a kiss, he told himself firmly. We didn't even use tongues, so it wasn't a big deal. Get a grip! She was curious, that's all. She does not see you as anything more than a good friend.  
  
But that, of course, was not true.  
  
**************  
  
Did you like it, did you hate it? What's your view? Review, review! 


	2. Daytrips and Decisions

I know I only got 3 Reviews (I am disappointed in u) but I couldnt wait to get the next chapter up so here it is! Hana X (Tolkeins peeps as always!)  
  
My 3 reviewers - Thank you!  
  
Cerridwen-Evereven - I'm glad u like the angle whatever angle that may be! I hope you enjoy whatever angle I'm writing this chapter in!  
  
Prettiest In Pink - I know they didn't grow up together, thats why I wrote a note at the top of chapter 1! I wanted to change history, to have the power! lol! Thanks anyway!  
  
Vampire Risika - Thanks, more sweet and fluffiness to come, I can assure you!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Estel!" The young man turned to see Elrond coming over to him. He smiled. He did love his foster father dearly. It was like he had two fathers, or maybe one and then a very close uncle.  
  
"My Lord," Estel replied. "How are you? How may I help?"  
  
Elrond smiled as he came over to stand beside Estel in one of the many overgrown courtyards of his home. "Thank you, I am well. And you do not have to call me 'Lord'. You have lived here long enough to know that!" He sighed with a smile. "Oh Estel, you are always so eager to aid, now it is my turn to help you. I must speak with you."  
  
Estel was puzzled. He had never seen him look so worried but try to hide it before. He was usually the first to admit his true feelings. "Of course you may speak with me, but could it possibly wait? Arwen and I have got plans."  
  
"Have you?" Elrond's concerned look changed into one of pleasure. Estel was so good for his daughter. They got on so well, never an argument. Not like his other children. Elladan and Arwen bickered consistently, and no amount of interveneing could quell their frustration with one another. "What are you doing? That is if you don't mind me asking."  
  
"We thought we'd take some food and wander and just see where we end up! How about that talk at supper tonight? I reckon we should be back by then."  
  
"Supper?" At first he was worried that that was too late for his daughter to be staying out, but then he told himself She grew up long ago, she needs no further protection even after darkness falls. There are great evils in the World, but none here in Rivendell. And anyway, even if there were, there is no man greater to entrust her to the care of. All will be well. "Yes, that is fine. Have fun!"  
  
And he strode away without another word. By this time Estel was extremely confused, but he pushed it to the back of his mind and continued on his way to Arwen's rooms.  
  
***************  
  
Arwen was having difficulty choosing a dress. She didn't know whether she should wear a low cut one, to express her true feelings, or a high necked one, to hide them. She thought whatever he saw her in he would immediately be able to read her mind. Which was not true, of course.  
  
In the end she picked out a low cut one (it really was hot out there) of the same enchanting blue as her eyes. Her father always said she looked fantastic in that one, but she was sure Estel had never seen her wear it. It was reserved for her father's big business parties, of which Estel wasn't invited to, or simply did not want to go.  
  
As she pulled off her nightdress and slipped on a cooling white under-slip, there bagan a series of knocks at her door. Two long, one quiet, and then four in quick succession. It was Estel.  
  
"Hang on a minute," she called, hurriedly pulling on her dress. "Ok, come in."  
  
He entered and smiled at her. "Morning my Lady," he bowed low to the floor and straightened to kiss her hand. This brought fresh memories flooding back to them both. Arwen found herself wishing dearly that his lips would ascend to her mouth, then blushed when she realised what she was thinking.  
  
Estel longed also to be kissing her perfact lips, and turned red when he realised. There was an awkward silence, something they had never before experienced in each other's presence. Finally Arwen broke the silence, smiling embarrassedly. "Estel, how many times? There is no need for you to bow when you enter my room."  
  
"Yeah, well, it's fun!" He replied with a grin.  
  
"Fun? You get more insane everytime I see you!"  
  
"That makes two of us then!" Suddenly he noticed her dress - half undone. "Arwen, your dress.....?"  
  
"You like it?"  
  
"It's lovely, but it's not fastened properly."  
  
"Oh, I know, I can't do it by myself. Can you help?"  
  
"Yeah." She turned round and explained how to fasten the many laces, clasps and buttons. When he began to tie it, shivers ran up her spine. It tickled her greatly, but she did not laugh. The reason she felt so tingly was because of the fact that he had his hands all over her back.  
  
When he finished - in record time, it usually took her helper at least twice as long, depending on who it was - she had to stop herself from telling him not to take his hands away. Instead, she began brushing her waist length black hair, the waves cascading down her back like flowing liquid.  
  
Estel could not take his eyes off her, so slim and tall, so beautiful. She turned at last and smiled. "Shall we go then?"  
  
"Yes, we shall. I have food and drinks and rugs and..... is there anything else we need?"  
  
"I don't think so. Come on then, have you had Raestafel prepared?"  
  
"Of course, he is waiting for us by the edge of the forest. I have already loaded him with our supplies." He look her arm and escorted her through the humid corridors of The House of Lord Elrond.  
  
When they reached their snowy white horse, Arwen climbed up, sitting sideways because of her dress. Estel got on behind her and took the reins, which meant putting his arms around her aswell. As they turned to leave, they spotted Elrond in a far off window. Arwen waved and Estel nodded, which got them a smile in return. Estel urged Raestafel forwards, and so their adventure began.  
  
*************** As soon as the horse was out of sight, Elrond's smile disappeared. He really was not looking forward to supper. He was about to change Estel's future, but for better or worse, he could not predict.  
  
Elrond had realised it was time Estel - or Aragorn - knew the truth about his past. It could not wait any longer, he had to know, if was ever to live up to his destiny. Elrond was just saddened that he had to be the one to tell him. This should have been the job of his real father, his blood kin. Yet there were none surviving, and Aragorn son of Arathorn, Isildur's Heir, gave hope to men.  
  
Elrond had put it off too long. Estel - Aragorn - had to know.  
  
***********  
  
This time I want MORE reviews! Come on, motivation, people! Lol, Hana X 


	3. The Place

This chappie is quite long and I didn't know whether to put it up in 2 bits but I thought the suspense might kill someone (namely me) so I didn't and here it is! Thanks all u guys who reveiwed! (As to all u who didn't - this means war! Or, in other words - U MUST REVIEW NOW!!!)  
  
Anyways, enjoy! Hana X  
  
"Please, Estel, can we got to The Place?" Arwen was getting restless on the horse. She longed to climb down and run throught the trees, light footed and light hearted.  
  
"The Place? But it is at least another hour's slow walk away.We will have no time to eat or relax before turning home again!"  
  
She laughed. "There is plenty of time. The sun has a long way to even reach noon yet."  
  
Estel sighed. "Ok then, but we shall hurry anyway. Almo ilo, Raestafel," he whispered to the horse. She picked up speed immediately, galloping through the trees, almost flying. She halved the expected time, and her riders were soon dismounting and admiring The Place.  
  
"Oh Estel, how I love once again to be here and with you. This glade has so many memories, good and bad." She lead Raestafel into the shade by a pool of fresh water. There was no need to tie her up, she was one of the finest and best trained horses in the land. "Ealli haladas," she whispered.  
  
When Arwen returned to Estel, she lay out a rug on the patch of short grass between the rocks and climbing plants, and sat down, transfixed by the splendour of the view before her. All that was visible for miles around were trees, big, small, brown, green, white and every shade in between. It was a breathtaking view, seeing through the enchanting mists, into another world, one in which there was no pain or darkness, no death or despair.  
  
She had come up here when her mother had passed away to the Undying Lands. Her family, wracked by grief, had not been able to comfort her, so she ran as hard and as fast as she could, and ended up here. Long hours she spent, weeping and regretting, until one day she looked out across the mist- enveloped trees and saw that she could not cry forever. She had to get on with her own life.  
  
That was why it was so special, because it reminded her that there will always be something good to hope upon. "The World can never be completely evil, as long as there is hope," she whispered. Speaking of hope, Estel was suddenly sitting right behind her. "Isn't it lovely?" She asked.  
  
"It is. Each time I look upon it, it's beauty seems to have increased ten- fold. Like you." He grinned at her and she blushed. She knew he was only messing about - they had many private jokes - but this time she was sure she had sensed more in his alluring voice than humour. No, she was just being paranoid, getting her hopes up for no reason. He didn't see her like that.  
  
She lay on her back and looked at the clouds for a while. Estel did likewise.  
  
"Do you remember when we came up here that day when Elladan broke your hair clasp, the one your mother had made for you?"  
  
"Yes..... I was mad at him for days after!" She sighed. "I cried for hours in your arms. I thought I had lost a real piece of my mother, but you helped me see that she lives on, not in material, but in here." She placed a delicate hand on her heart. "Thank you."  
  
"For that? It was nothing."  
  
She sat up on one elbow to look down on his face, and a tear ran down her cheek. "Estel, it was everything. You are everything. You have held me so many times and listened to me cry, you have healed my hurts, calmed my fears, kept my feet on the ground. You have made me who I am, and I have only you to thank. You are my best friend, and I could ask for none better."  
  
They were silent for a while, staring at each other, Arwen quietly crying. Eventually Estel lifted an arm and wiped her tears away, before pulling her into a rib-cracking hug. And they remained like that until the sun reached it's peak in the summer blue sky.  
  
Finally they broke apart and Estel spoke. "You do not need to thank me, for you have already fully returned the favour. All those times I was haunted by images of my parents. You saved me too. So thank you."  
  
"It was nothing," she smiled.  
  
"Then we'll call it quits then. We both did nothing to help each other."  
  
They shared a mutual grin before unpacking the food. Estel had brought a fine feast in a such a small saddlebag. There was bread and cheese, strawberries, blackberries, blueberries and every other berry imagineable, fruit and deep crimson wine.  
  
"You spoil me, Estel," Arwen laughed as he fed her strawberries dipped in sugar. Juice ran down her chin and she wiped it away, licking her finger afterwards.  
  
It was too much for Estel. He forced his eyes away before he did something stupid, like offer to lick the juice off himself. She looked so pure, like a goddess. She was, to him. And she had called him "everything". His heart was racing all the way through her speech, and he had had to hug her to hide his tears. Why did he feel like this? It felt like he was..... in love? And forbidden love at that. A Man could not love an Elf, the story of Beren and Luthien was evidence plain enough for that. But illegal all the same, was he in love? Surely not. You couldn't go from harbouring friendship to love in the space of an afternoon, could you?  
  
Little did he know, Arwen was having the same struggle in her mind. As they ate, she began to formulate a plan. She had to know if he felt the same way or the suspense would kill her for sure.  
  
***************  
  
Some time later they lay on the grass, merry and giggling. How much wine they had had Arwen wasn't sure, but she felt drunker than she ever had before. Estel seemed to have taken it well, but she coud barely stand.  
  
"Undomiel, I am beginning to think your mind very dirty!" Estel laughed, after Arwen had told him one of Elladan's rude jokes.  
  
She smiled innocently and fluttered her eyelashes. "Oh really? Well, I try!" She eased herself up and stood unsteadily, holding onto a rock. The sun was burning overhead and she was touched by the desire to strip naked and jump in one of the little ponds near by. Her dress clung to her body with perspiration, and Estel had to avert his eyes.  
  
"Come and swim with me, Estel," she commanded. "I need to feel the cool water on my body," she ran her hands over her breasts, down her flat stomach to her hips, "I need to get this dress off!"  
  
"No!" She looked up, her head swimming. Estel was staring at her, his expression unreadable, his face crimson. "You can't - n-not here," he said in a shaky voice.  
  
"Why ever not? I can and will do whatever I like!"  
  
"Arwen, it is indecent."  
  
"But there is no one around, save you. Oh..... is that the problem?" Her world on the brink of destruction, her mind quickly sobered. "Do-do you have a problem with that? W-with me?"  
  
"Arwen, no....." He stood up. "I-I do not have a problem with you. Never." He tried to take her hand but she flinched away. "Arwen, please....."  
  
"What do you wish me to do?" She said, a little louder than expected. "You say you have no problem yet you refuse to swim with me. Why? Do you not like me?"  
  
"No, I don't not like you. Arwen, I love you, I could never not like you -"  
  
"What?" Suddenly her breath caught.  
  
"I said I don't not like you, which means I do -"  
  
"No, what you said after that."  
  
He realised what she meant. Should he repeat it? Was she angry or upset because of it? Or did she want him to say it again because it enlightened her heart? It was now or never. He took now.  
  
"I- I love you."  
  
She blinked back tears. Everything seemed to go silent, even the birds in the trees. They were caught in a time trap, suspended.  
  
"You do?" She asked suddenly, in a low voice. She was startled to realise how calm she was.  
  
"I do," he knelt before her in a gesture of service. And prayer, for he began to pray to whoever would listen, hoping she would say she loved him too, hoping he hadn't just ruined his life. "I have always loved you, as a friend. But more recently as a...... As you. Arwen, you are beautiful beyond belief, I -"  
  
She placed her fingers on his lips, then took his hand and pulled him to stand before her. A tear ran down her cheek. He really does love me, she thought. Everything is going to be ok. He loves me. He loves me! "Estel, I cannot speak....." And she collapsed in a dead faint.  
  
****************  
  
In the twenty or so minutes that she lay unconscious, Estel was a tortured man. Not only from the fact that she had fainted, but also that he had not heard her reaction to his announcement. Did she feel the same? Did she just want to be friends? Would their relationship ever be the same again? He doubted this, yet hoped against hope that it would change for the better.  
  
As soon as she fell he had caught her in strong arms and lay her on the grass. He collected cool water from a pool and damped her head and neck. She was boiling, no wonder she had collapsed. He held her hand and sang to her, an ancient song in Elvish.  
  
"Eaûdero minn Alo Alläs Est Úndomiel ic namarie wen Sëf mela domico sëf astafel Et ündarelo melti mînne"  
  
Hear me, Heart of my Heart, You are the Evenstar, heaven blessed; Come back to me, come back to love, Your soul is pure, your heart no less  
  
There were other verses, but none so fitting in his mind. Slowly Arwen's temperature decreased and eventually her eyelids fluttered open. Transfixed by her beauty, Estel did not notice until she spoke. "I love you too."  
  
He jumped and she smiled a small smile. "Are you ok? You just - What did you say?"  
  
She swallowed. Even going second was not easy. "I said - I said I love you too." He really was gorgeous, there was something about his eyes especially.  
  
"You do?"  
  
"I do. I do! I love you!"  
  
"Arwen," he breathed. Further words were impossible. They just drank each other in, all their features, common traits, a thing they had done for many years, but never before in this way.....  
  
He put his arm under her shoulders and lifted her gently into a sitting position. She was weak, so he supported her against his body. She was so warm, not just from body heat. She reached up to stroke his face, before leaning her head back against his chest and laughing.  
  
"What is wrong with you?" Estel asked. "Crying one minute, then fainting and now laughing?"  
  
"I was just so sure you'd say you didn't love me back. I thought you'd hate me for admitting what I felt and we'd never be able to speak to one another again. I thought I'd lose you for sure. I thought....."  
  
She trailed off, and he picked it up. "You thought I didn't share your feelings? You thought I'd hate you? Never. As a matter of fact, I thought exactly the same things. To the letter. I felt embarrassed hiding my feelings from you, but at the same time I didn't want either of us to feel embarrassed if they were not mutual."  
  
"So, you really do love me?"  
  
"Undomiel, my Evenstar, I have, do, and will always love you. When we kissed yesterday, I felt like I was on fire. I knew I had to do something about it, before it drove me mad."  
  
Yesterday. The kiss. It was time for Arwen to put her plan into action. "Speaking of that kiss, I do not think you showed me correctly. I have seen Elladan kiss many a girl and none of those kisses have ever been as short lived as ours was. Show me how to do it properly."  
  
He turned her around to face him. "You really want to know?" He grinned. He had been waiting for this for far too long.  
  
"I really want to know," she teased.  
  
"Ok, well, I'm going to kiss you, and then slowly I'll put my tongue into your mouth, and you'll massage it with yours. Just take it steadily, and see what happens. There are no rules, so you can do pretty much anything you like. Ok?"  
  
He smiled at her determined look, arbitrating fear. She was getting more anxious by the second. What if she was a bad kisser and he fell out of love with her? What if she did something wrong, bit his tongue or suffocated him or -  
  
All thought was lost as he swiftly reached one hand round the back of her neck and pulled her lips onto his once more. But this time it was so much better. Arwen immediately followed her instincts and brought her hands to hold his face, running her fingers through his hair. As he had instructed, once his tongue found its way into her mouth, she answered it with her own, all the time moving her head to a silent rhythm. She moaned as his hands discovered her body, and gripped his hair more firmly.  
  
A kiss was such a small gesture, yet meant so much, and felt so, so good.  
  
Estel was in paradise. Arwen may never have kissed anyone like this before, but she did it like she was an expert. She tasted as delicious as she looked, and that was saying something. He could not get his head around the fact that this was really happening, that she loved him and was kissing him. He thought he had strayed into a dream, that soon he'd wake up and they'd still be just friends. That would have been fine, for any Arwen was better than no Arwen at all, but now he knew they could never go back to how it was before. They could never just be friends again.  
  
Suddenly a horrible thought occured to him, something that he had tried and failed to lock away to the back of his mind. With a great strength he pulled away from the Elf maiden.  
  
"What is wrong?" She asked. Confusion flashed in her eyes, and worry. "Did I hurt you in someway?"  
  
"No, you did not hurt me, quite the opposite actually."  
  
She still looked confused. She took his cheek in her hand and looked seductively into his eyes. "So? Why did you stop?" She moved in to kiss him once more but he put an arm out to stop her.  
  
"Arwen, we cannot do this."  
  
"Why ever not? It isn't illegal." She looked hurt.  
  
"Oh but it is. The tale of Beren and Luthien proved that no mere mortal such as myself can love an immortal princess. You are that princess, Undomiel."  
  
They were silent for a while, both pondering his statement. "So are you saying you do not love me?" Arwen said eventually.  
  
"I love you more than anything, but I cannot ask you to forsake the immortal life of your people for me. It is not my place, and I am not worthy to control your life in such a way. I will not ask you."  
  
She was pensive for a moment. "What if it was given freely? What if I offered you my love, knowing full well what it would mean? What would you say then?"  
  
Estel stood up slowly. "Of course I would say yes. But you have not thought this through. In a second you cannot simply swap your fate. And what would your father say?"  
  
"My father loves me and would support me whatever my wishes." She looked up at him, wishing all this would go away and they could just be together forever.  
  
"Really?" He walked over to the edge of the glade and looked out upon the forest, with his back to her. "Lord Elrond is wise and valiant, and he loves you more than words can say, but I do not think he would take kindly to this. If you bound yourself to me, it would be the same as saying you no longer love him enough. Do you want to do that to your father? Could you?"  
  
She went to stand behind him and said, "My father would understand, because I would make him see that I love you. You, Estel, no other. You are a great Man, like a son to him. He loves you and respects you like a son. I know," she added, seeing he was about to interrupt, "that you are not his son, but he still sees you as one. And surely my heart is more important than some tradition. I do not fear him."  
  
He turned to look upon her. "What do you fear?"  
  
"The cold sting of loneliness. I have felt what it is like to lose someone you care for. I have tasted the pain of isolation, being frozen inside, unable to think straight, when you feel that there is nothing in this world left to live for." She took his hands and looked into his intoxicating eyes. "I would rather share one lifetime with you than face all the ages of this world alone."  
  
"Arwen....."  
  
"Aren't we allowed to follow our hearts? Aren't we allowed to love?" She pressed something into his hand.  
  
He looked down and saw her pendant, the Silver Evenstar, a symbol of her grace and beauty. A symbol of her immortality. "Arwen," he breathed. "You cannot give me this."  
  
"It is mine to give to whom I will. Like my heart."  
  
She looked so confident, so sure of everything, yet at the same time there was a glimmer of dependency and pain. Estel could not hurt her. If she truly wanted him to love her, who was he to refuse?  
  
On instinct he slowly leaned in to kiss her, his eyes not leaving hers until their lips collided once again. And they stood, like two elegant swans, lips, bodies and souls entwined, just being with on another. Just together.  
  
****************  
  
Yay - hands up who loved that chapter! Aah, I see you all sitting infront of your screens raising your hands - suckers! Anyway, I did think that was rather fluffy, even if I say so myself! More to come soon, as ever! Hx  
  
ME WANT REVIEWS OR ME WILL BE SAD LITTLE GIRL!!!  
  
Cerridwen-Evereven - I wasn't offended by what you said about angles, I just didn't understand. However, now I do and think it's a lovely compliment! Thanx! (ps You should be proud - 2 reviews when many other lazy peeps submit a total of 0! Top of the class, and thank u!)  
  
Queen Arwen - I'm glad I deserve a place on your favs list! Cheers! (and I agree, Aragorn is cute in any way, shape or form!)  
  
Altril Narmolanya - Thank you, next chapter shortly! Neviwyn - I'm posting, I'm posting, I'm posting! Thanx! (Did u know u had caps lock on when u wrote that? Just thought I'd point that out 2 u!) 


	4. Worrying, Drowning, Stealing

This chapter is actually really pointless when I read it back now, because all it is is a complete work of FLUFF! so, if you like fluff you'll like this but if not, plz hang around because I promise the next chappie will be better! Hana X  
  
************  
  
Elrond was restless. He really was not looking forward to supper. Having to tell Estel about his past was the hardest thing he had had to do in three thousand years, after trying to persuade Isildur to throw the Ring into Mount Doom. The foolish Man was ignorant though, and kept it for himself. To his death, and the likely death of all of Middle Earth. Elrond had used all the strength he possessed, and even though he was far greater than Isildur had been, he was no match for the evil that Sauron had poured into the Ring. Few were, save perhaps Mithrandir the Wizard, the thing named Gollum, a couple of perculiar creatures called Hobbits, and maybe, though he couldn't yet be sure, Estel.  
  
The young man possessed such raw talent that it had startled Elrond when first looked into his mind. There was courage and defiance beyond belief, as well as strength and skill greater than any Elrond had see before. There was also loyalty and love, so strong that the Lord of Rivendell knew whoever Estel married, she would be the luckiest woman that ever lived.  
  
What he didn't see was the woman - or Elf - Estel would come to love was none other than his beloved Evenstar.  
  
***************  
  
"Can we go for a swim now?" Arwen moaned. She had been asking for the last ten minutes, but Estel's reply was always, "in a minute. Let's admire the view for a little while longer."  
  
She was bored of the view. She wanted to feel the cool water on her body, run it through her hair. She found she could no longer ignore the sweat that was dripping down her back. "Please, Estel, or I will die! It's boiling out here!"  
  
He looked down at the beautiful creature he held in his arms. She looked so innocent, big blue eyes, pouting lips, ready to kiss.....  
  
"Estel! Answer me!"  
  
"Y-Yes, we can. It is rather hot isn't it? Come on then." He stood up, still holding her close to his chest. She yelped and clung hard to his shirt, but when he smiled she returned it.  
  
He walked un-faltering down between two large rocks into another, shady clearing, with four pools of crystal blue water. One was slightly larger than the others, but all four were the right size and depth for swimming. When they reached the pool with the waterfall cascading into it, their particular favourite, Estel set his lady down carefully and went over to see Raestafel, who was drinking from the pool furthest away.  
  
"Wuthe ral," he whispered, stroking her snowy flank. "Minne beliro." She whinnied in return for his compliments on how fine a horse she was.  
  
As Arwen watched Estel speaking to the horse, she dipped her toes in the cool water, for she could do nothing else without help to get her infernal dress off. If only she had worn the red one with simple buttons. Still, it was too late now, and at least she got the pleasure of Estel's fingers on her back.  
  
When she noticed him coming back she stood and grinned at him. As soon as he reached her, he put his arms out to embrace her, but she ducked left and pushed him from behind. He hit the water with a tremendous splash and Raestafel neighed quietly in shock. Arwen did not notice. She was too busy crying with laughter.  
  
"Arwen," someone cried, "help! I'm drowning!"  
  
She didn't even look up, bent double in hysterics.  
  
"Arwen! Help me! Undomiel, please! This is no joke. Help........"  
  
Suddenly the thrashing stopped. All was silent. She did look up then, to see his form submerged in the clear water. Quickly she sobered.  
  
"Estel! Estel!" The Valar help me! she thought. I have killed him. I have murdered my best friend! "Estel!"  
  
Without a care for her expensive and favourite gown, she took it by the shoulders and ripped it as hard as she could, tearing it down the back. But she did not notice. All she saw was Estel, sinking like a lead weight.  
  
She held her hair back in one hand and jumped in, reaching for him as soon as she hit the water. She saw his eyes were closed, so he was probably unconscious and not dead. Though this didn't quell her fears.  
  
As soon as her outstretched arm found the neck of his shirt she tugged hard and brought him to the bank. Spluttering, she dragged him onto the grass, ignoring the physical strain on her muscles. He was tall and of muscular build, and his saturated clothes were really heavy.  
  
When she had him on his back, she saw that his chest was rising and falling steadily. Of course she was delighted but maybe slightly disappointed that she need not give him mouth to mouth.  
  
"I am so sorry," she whispered, opening his mouth to check his throat wasn't restricted. "Estel, please, please wake up and forgive me!" Tears were dripping from her nose and falling softly onto his face as she leaned over him, stroking his cheek, willing with all her heart for him to wake up.  
  
She jumped suddenly when something began crawling up her leg, but when she spun round there was nothing there. Perplexed, she looked once more at Estel but he lay as still as ever. She did not know what else to do. Should she give him mouth to mouth? She had heard it could kill someone if they were breathing, and she wasn't sure. She didn't want to hurt him anymore than she had already.  
  
Again she felt something on her leg, this time crawling all the way to her bum, but again it was gone when she looked. She turned back to Estel and screamed.  
  
He was staring straight at her, his blue eyes boring holes into her skull. "Estel!" she cried. "Oh thank the Valar, you are alright! I am so sorry.... Estel?"  
  
He did not seem to have heeded a word she had said. Surely he was not brain damaged? She shook herself mentally. Of course he was not! But then why did he look like that?  
  
"Estel, please, you're scaring me...... Please! Say something!" She reached out her hand once more to feel his forehead for fever when suddenly he grabbed it, sat bolt upright and pulled her into a passionate kiss, all in one fluid movement.  
  
He could taste her shock, if that was possible, and she did not reply to his lips until after a few moments getting used to the suddenness of it all. When she did it was with a passion equal to his own, for she flung one arm around his neck and leaned right into him, elated with relief.  
  
A few minutes later when they were quite finished with one another, something dug at the back of Arwen's mind, something she knew she had to say but couldn't recall.  
  
"What is the matter, Undomiel?" Estel asked.  
  
Then it came to her. She was supposed to be angry at him for messing her about, for scaring her half to death and then expecting her to be calm when he revealed the joke. But she couldn't bring herself to berate him. She loved him, and never wanted to argue with him. She loved him.  
  
"Estel, have I ever told you that I love you?"  
  
He looked confused. "Yes, just about half an hour ago. Why?"  
  
She realised she had been lost in her memories again. "Oh, no reason."  
  
He half smiled, unsure of what she was talking about. "Right."  
  
She blushed. "I'm sorry, ignore me."  
  
"Ok. By the way, do you know you're only wearing an underslip? I just thought I should point it out."  
  
She looked down at the pale, wet, clingy (and now embarrassingly see- through) material and leapt up from atop Estel. With cheeks redder than Lamari flowers in summer, she scanned the area frantically for her blue dress. But it was nowhere. Even with her excellent vision - a trait of Elves - she could find no trace of it anywhere.  
  
"Are you looking for this?" a certain someone said behind her.  
  
She turned to see Estel holding up the garment in question, a very mischevious glint in his eye.  
  
"Estel! Give me it this second!" She shrieked, sprinting forward towards him. But he was quick, and darted away between two rocks before she could get him.  
  
***(review!)***  
  
Cheers to all my reviewers I'll mention you all in the next chappie, promise! Theres still time for all the rest of you to get a special mention in chapter 5 - all you have to do is, yep you guessed it, review! 


	5. Tempting Fate and Stripping

All characters are John Ronald Reul Tolkein's, except the horse Raestafel who will remain mine forever.  
  
In flash back - Estel has just stolen Arwen's dress and run off.  
  
***********  
  
Estel ran between groves of trees, Arwen's chasing footsteps and frequent yells getting gradually quieter. In the end he felt such a huge rush of pity he stopped running and hid himself behind a large Emral tree, with a large grin on his face.  
  
As chance would have it, Arwen halted to recover her breath just on the other side of the same tree. She cursed Estel aloud, to which he had to stifle his laughter. If her heart was any less in it she would be without one. What made it more amusing was that he could hear her and she didn't have a clue.  
  
In the end her cries of "Estel, please come out, I'm tired and want to go back to The Place," changed into ones of, "If you come out now, I'll give you a kiss. Two kisses. Oh, come on!"  
  
So finally he revealed himself. "Arwen," he whispered, and she turned, startled, as her love appeared from behind the large tree.  
  
"Estel!" She flung her arms around his neck.  
  
"I have only been gone for..... five minutes? Surely you did not miss me already?"  
  
"Well," she blushed, "not really! And anyway, I have something for you for running off with my dress." She reached up and kissed him deeply, and when she tried to pull back to talk to him once more, he put his arm around her waist and held her body and lips close to his own.  
  
Eventually he let her breathe and she looked up at him, love shining in her eyes. She ran a delicate finger down his nose and onto his lips where he kissed it gently.  
  
"You," he said, tracing her figure with his strong hands, "are one truly gorgeous Elf. And in that wet, accentuating, see-through slip, you look even more....." He cut off, lost for words.  
  
Arwen giggled and blushed. "This is the first time in all our years of friendship that I have known you speechless! But thank you, your words could charm the birds out of the trees!"  
  
"Oh, there is only one 'bird' for me, and she has neither a beak nor feathers. But she does have wings."  
  
"Wings?"  
  
"Angel wings."  
  
She laughed and blushed again. "Oh, Estel," she kissed him long and softly, then snuggled her head into his strong chest. He wrapped his arms around her, binding her to him, and not just literally.  
  
Suddenly he said, "Undomiel, how is it that you are not berating me for stealing your dress? I had thought you would have done it already, but you desired to kiss me instead. I often wonder about the state of your sanity."  
  
She smiled. "Well, you need not. You are right, I should be mad at you, but I am not. And," she added, as he was about to interrupt, "I do not for the life of me know why, so do not ask. Ok?"  
  
"Ok," he agreed. Still slightly amused, he took her hand and led her back to the glade. They were silent for a while, before Arwen spoke.  
  
"I wonder," she said softly, her voice like a cool breeze rustling leaves, "what it is my father wants to talk to you about." He had of course told her of this, as they had no secrets between them.  
  
Estel thought for moment. "Maybe he saw us kiss yesterday."  
  
"Impossible," was the Elf's reply. "We were all the way up in the north grove. The house lies far away from there, the windows even further."  
  
"Maybe he heard about it then," he mused.  
  
"Maybe. But I doubt it, as far as I am aware, we are the only ones who walk often in that grove. The trees no longer bear fruit, and so it is never harvested. No others have reason to go up there. And anyway, you said my father looked worried - he would not over a kiss." Estel looked skeptical but Arwen did not press the issue. Instead she changed the subject. "Elrohir returns tonight. I am looking forward to seeing him once more. It seems like forever, but it is only a few months since he left."  
  
"It does seem so, doesn't it? Forever is too long for me to comprehend, but for you to describe Elrohir's return in such a way, you must really be missing him."  
  
"I am," she sighed. "He is the only one, apart from you of course, who I can have a sensible conversation with. Father is wise but always busy, and when he does have a spare minute, he uses it to lecture me about politics and the state of the world. Elladan is also intelligent, but childish too. Though I love my father and brothers both the same, for they are my family, no matter what."  
  
"They are," Estel replied, "and will always be there for their Evenstar." He smiled at her and she mirrored him.  
  
**************  
  
"Elrohir!" Elrond's cry swept across the courtyard to where his son was standing with his horse.  
  
"Father!" Was the younger Elf's reply. He walked swiftly across to his father and hugged him. "How are things?"  
  
"They are fine," Elrond said, "and trust you, always worried about the state of affairs before your own father." He smiled at his son's look of panic. No one went looking to get on the wrong side of Elrond's favour. "Relax, I was joking."  
  
Elrohir grinned and hugged him again. "How are you Ada? How are Elladan, Arwen and Estel? How is everyone?"  
  
"They - we - are all fine. But how are you, my child? How was your stay in Lothlorien? How is the Lady Galadriel?" Before Elrohir could launch into his tale in the middle of the garden, Elrond said, "Hold it, we shall go somewhere more private." And he summoned someone to look after Elrohir's horse and led him to his parlour.  
  
"Now," Elrond commanded when they were sitting comfortably and the state of the Wood Elves' health and happiness had been dealt with, "did the lady have any... news?"  
  
"News, father?" Elrohir asked, puzzled.  
  
"Yes, any of her... predictions?"  
  
"Oh, you mean did she experience the foretelling? As a matter of fact, she did on more than one occasion."  
  
Elrond leaned closer. Rather guiltily he realised this was what he had been waiting for on the return of his son. "And what did she say? Did she mention what they were about?"  
  
"Father, what is this-" he cut off at the look of offence on Elrond's face. No one insulted his intelligence and got away with it. "I mean, erm... she only told me of it once. You know how great her foresight is - she sees things only the very wise, such as yourself, can even contemplate." His compliment did the trick and Elrond's face relaxed and he leaned back in his chair.  
  
"Go on," he said.  
  
"Right, what she said was... Hang on, I can't remember now. Give me a second." He furrowed his brow in thought, desperately trying to recall the Lady's words. He could hear her voice, melodious, like music, and what she had said about "dark days" and "the passing", but nothing else.  
  
Eventually it came though. He drew breath and mimicked in her chant, the words she had told him:  
  
"Et Eärello Endorenna utulien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta."  
  
Elrond was silent for quite a while. That he should hear this news from the Lady Galadriel, and today, did almost too much tempt fate.  
  
Finally he said, "well, I know not what that means! Not matter. You must be tired, why don't you rest. We are laying on a small feast for your return for supper."  
  
Elrohir smiled and obeyed his father. "Thank you, Ada," and he left quietly.  
  
For quite a while Elrond didn't move. He was scared. No, petrified. Tonight was the night the world of Men changed forever. Even Galadriel had predicted it to be so, and Elrond could not believe that mere chance had brought her tidings to him at this hour.  
  
He had lied to Elrohir. Lied, and it pained him but it had to be that way. The Lord of Imladris knew those words that his son, and Galadriel spoke. He had known them like the back of his hand for many years. The exact number of years that he had had Estel in his care actually. And this was no coincidence, for those words related to Estel like foals to their mothers. Estel - Aragorn - had to live up to them, for they were a short verse in an ancient language, spoken once by Elendil when he first came to Middle Earth after the destruction of Numenor. They read,  
  
"Out of the Great Sea to Middle Earth I am come. In this place I will abide, and my heirs, Unto the ending of the world."  
  
Elrond saw it then, just as he recited them quietly. He saw an image of Minas Tirith, but it looked different, brighter. Its entire people were gathered by the steps of the Main Hall, and on the top step stood a Man. Tall and handsome he was, his clothes fine, and on his brow rested a silver crown, the crown that had not been worn for hundreds of years. He was the king, newly coronated, and his name was Aragorn, Arathorn's son, blood of Isildur, Elessar, Elfstone, Chieftan of the Dunedain, King of the West.  
  
**************  
  
Estel and Arwen had once again reached the pools. The sun was high in the sky and their clothes had already dried out. Arwen had abandoned her blue dress and stayed cool in her underslip, much to the delight of Estel. Infact, having thought that she would be mortally embarrassed by being almost naked, she discovered she was not at all. Indeed, she found herself wishing that Estel would return the favour.  
  
"Melorae," she said. Melorae was the nickname she had given him as a young child, as she still used it now, when she wanted something. It literally meant 'my slave'.  
  
"What do you want, Ti'alane?" he replied. It was standard response when she used that title. As to her nickname, Ti'alane meant 'in control'.  
  
She pursed her lips and he held his tight for fear of laughing. She always managed to get offended by that name, even though she thought nothing of calling him her slave. "Melorae," she said finally, all trace of haughtiness gone - it was too hot to be angry. "I was wondering if you could do something for me."  
  
"Oh yes?" He called back over his shoulder from where he was by Raestafel, saying hi to the horse.  
  
"Well," she started as he came back, "seeing as I am bearing the elements and standing here virtually unclothed, I wanted to ask you if you'd-"  
  
"Bearing the elements?" He asked. "The only thing you're bearing is-" He cut off, breaking his incredulous stare from her breasts and looking at the floor, embarrassed. "I am sorry my Lady, that came out wrong."  
  
She smiled and walked over to him. Bringing her lips dangerously close to his, she said, "and what if it did?"  
  
"Sorry?" How he longed to be once more kissing her. His lips almost stung with hunger.  
  
"If you apologise one more time Estel, I swear I will do it myself!"  
  
"Do what? I'm sorry. Oh, sorry. Whoops, sorry!"  
  
She eyed him mischievously and said, "do this!" She grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it upwards and hard. He had just enough time to register what she was about to do and throw his arms up before he was half naked too.  
  
And how Arwen craved him. Her eyes drank in his toned, tanned body, her hands hungrily running over the firm muscles of his chest. He seemed suddenly to have turned from the boy best friend into the male lover.  
  
If Estel was slightly perplexed by her bold and sudden movements, he abandoned it immediately and revelled instead in her beauty. Perfect Elven complexion, fair skin, dark hair, pointy ears. Dazzling blue eyes and full red lips. Slender curvy figure, willowy pale legs and long delicate arms and fingers.  
  
"Arwen," he whispered as she let her hands ascend to hold his face. He wrapped one arm around her waist and put his other hand around the back of her neck, his fingers playing with her silky hair. "I love you, Arwen," he murmured, pressing his forehead to hers. "You must always remember that."  
  
"I know," she replied softly. "I love you too, and will not forsake that love for anything. All that matters is that we love each other."  
  
"We do," he said, before leaning down and kissing her like she had never been kissed before.  
  
*************  
  
ReViEw PlEaSe!  
  
Merci beaucoup to all you guys who reviewed; Oueen Arwen (x2), Crystal Illusion, Prettiest in pink (x2), Bwitched83uk, Neviwyn, ME132 (x3), Roo Madness, The True Evenstar, Atril Narmolanya and anyone else who I've missed off! Thank you! 


	6. The Wanderers Return

Don't own lotr, probably never will.... *sniffs back tears* Aaah, anyways, on with the circus!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
After much swimming, sunbathing, kissing and drinking wine, Estel and Arwen decided it was time they left The Place and headed home. They thought they had better leave the wildlife in peace, as any animal or bird around the area would have been scared beyond its tiny mind at the noise and chaos that they had made that day.  
  
When they had packed up and loaded everything onto Raestafel, they took one last look over the enchanted forest. It was dusk, and an orange sun was setting across to the west.  
  
"It's beautiful," Arwen whispered. Her breath had been taken at the power of the sight before her.  
  
"It is," Estel replied. "So many milennia it has stood, watching birds from egg to chick, Elves from birth to Passing, stars from fire to darkness. So long it has lived, harbouring and protecting, threateneing nothing." He sighed and looked at Arwen. "Evil times and dark days are coming, for this forest, for us, for everything that is good in life. I know you sense it too."  
  
She nodded sadly. "I have felt it for a while now. I cannot describe how it feels to have something..... I don't know, it's like my soul is being weighted down slightly at the corners." She laughed and looked up at him. "Sorry, that sounded stupid didn't it?" He smiled in return, which she took as a 'yes'.  
  
They were silent for a time, staring over to the horizon, watching the sun set on one of the best days of both their lives.  
  
"Come on," Estel said finally, "let's not talk of the bad things in life, but the good." He wrapped a strong arm around her slender waist and pulled her to him. "And I can think of nothing better that fits that description than you!"  
  
She laughed and kissed him, just softly at first but neither of them could help getting carried away. When they eventually broke apart breathing heavily, the sun had set and darkness was already beginning to lay its glittering blanket over the world.  
  
"I don't want to leave," Arwen said to his chest. When she looked up from his embrace, a silver tear had traced its way down her cheek. "This has been the happiest day I have ever lived, and yet my heart is saddenned that I have to go."  
  
"Undomiel, we can come back another day."  
  
"Do you promise?"  
  
He kissed away her tear, slowly moving his lips down until they were poised over hers. "I promise."  
  
Then, eyes still lingering on each others until the very last moment, he lowered his mouth onto hers and at once her heart was lifted.  
  
They would come back, she would make sure of it.  
  
************  
  
An hour later and they were home again. After dropping Raestafel in her stable, they approached Arwen's rooms from behind. They had abandoned her dress as it had been ripped beyond repair (but also because Estel preferred her like this!).  
  
Arwen was now considered naked by Elvish standards, though Estel had fun pointing out that she was more covered up than some (very unrespectable) Gondorian women were all the time.  
  
"And how would you know?" Was her reply, but she was smiling.  
  
"Well, I..... Elladan told me." He didn't meet her eyes.  
  
"Oh? And he wouldn't happen to know that from those magazines he reads, would he? Or have you joined him in quiet reading sessions?" She put a hand to her mouth. "Whoops, should I say viewing sessions?"  
  
"No! I mean..... I don't know what you're talking about!" He was an incredibly bad liar.  
  
"Ok." She shrugged and turned away, hiding a smile.  
  
"Arwen, just because your brother reads such things, don't presume that I-"  
  
"Presume?" She looked at him and tsked, mock disapprovement on her face. "Oh Estel, I thought you knew me by now. I don't presume. I know."  
  
His eyebrows were raised so far and he had such a skeptical look on his face that, despite trying to maintain an omnipotent mask, she had to laugh.  
  
"Why does she tease me so?" Estel sang to the sky, getting a giggle from Arwen and an elbow in the ribs. "Ow!"  
  
"Ssh, you'll have the whole house awake!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, you wouldn't like it if you were trying to sleep and-"  
  
Her words were cut off suddenly when Estel's lips found hers in a fiery kiss. In a moment she had processed what was happening and answered his tongue with hers.  
  
She vaguely recognised that they were in a courtyard in full view of plenty of windows, but as her mind was being reduced to air, she paid it no attention what-so-ever. He was such a good kisser!  
  
"I love it when you're angry!" He said in a low voice when they finally broke apart to breathe.  
  
She smiled and reached up to kiss him again, even more passionately than before if that was possible. She felt his hands run through her hair and across her back, down her arms to snake round her waist and pull her closer to him. In return she let hers touch whatever part of his face and torso they wanted, which was pretty much every inch.  
  
"But I love it even more when you're innocent, sweet and gentle," he grinned, breathing heavily.  
  
"I do sweet and gentle very well," she smiled, "but I don't know about innocent!"  
  
After a third kiss they realised they were already an hour late for supper.  
  
"Oh Valar, Ada will not be happy with me!" Arwen said, though nothing could hide the happiness in her voice.  
  
"Nor me," Estel replied, "he wanted that little chat, remember?"  
  
Arwen pouted her full red lips. "Does Estel not want to talk to Lord Elrond? Would he rather spend his evening with a beautiful Elf maiden?"  
  
"Yes." Such a simple statement sounded so little and yet meant so much. No more words were needed, they just stood, eyes and hearts locked with each others'.  
  
After a further ten minutes or so Estel took her hands and held them against his chest. "I love you Arwen, more than I have ever loved anyone. If you were ever to leave my life I would not be able to survive very long. I-"  
  
"Don't," she replied after touching his lips with her own to silence his words, like he had done to her. "I will never leave you, my heart will never leave you. To that I swear." She looked down at their hands clasped together on both their hearts now as she was standing so close, and he followed her gaze. When she found his sparkilng blue eyes again they seemed to shine with a new light. "Melo-ara ile." {I love you}  
  
As if to seal the pact of their love, they shared once last soft kiss, before Arwen turned and ran off to her room.  
  
"See you at supper," she whispered from across the courtyard where he could just see her slender outline in the silvery moonlight. Then she was gone into the night, leaving Estel to bemusedly ponder her bizarre actions.  
  
He smiled a small smile as he recalled all the events of the day. The Place, their confessions to each other, the kiss (the first of many, actually), everything that had Arwen in it. The fact that she loved him was almost too surreal to believe, but unless his sharp ears deceived him, he could still hear her Elvish words in the still summer air.  
  
"Melo-ara ile," he murmered, before sprinting to his own room to get changed.  
  
*****************  
  
Aww, nothing happened in this chappie really did it? I won't call it pointless fluff because last time I did you guys bit my head off for daring to call fluff pointless!  
  
Next chapter may be a while, as things will actually happen, I promise!  
  
Hana X  
  
Plz review, it makes my (incredibly insane) day! Yay! 


	7. Attending To A Wounded Animal

Chapter 7  
  
~ recap ~ Estel and Arwen just got back from their trip out and are currently at supper. Enjoy! Hana X  
  
:----:___:----:___:----:___:----:___:----:___:----:___:----:___:----:___:--- -:___:----:___:  
  
"More?" Estel asked, holding up the wine jug.  
  
"Yes," Arwen said, rather too loudly. All conversation stopped and fourteen eyes fixed themselves upon her reddening cheeks. She looked down at her plate and said more quietly, "I would like some more, um, wine please Estel."  
  
Under the watchful eyes of Elrond, he poured some into her outheld glass and noticed her hand was shaking. However he couldn't see her face behind her hair to tell if this was from embarassment or laughter.  
  
He felt Elrond's eyes on him for a couple of minutes more before the Lord of Rivendell finally got back into conversation with Elladan and another official Elf, Palo.  
  
Later on throughout the meal Arwen occasionally caught Estel's eye and they shared a small, embarassed grin. They both knew her outburst of 'more' had not been for wine. There was only one thing she craved of late, and it was neither food nor drink. It was......  
  
"Estel! Stop it!" He looked up from where he was kissing her neck and smiled a truly gorgeous smile.  
  
"Stop what?" He continued, regardless of her complaints. "You love it really!"  
  
Arwen sighed, which turned into a moan of pleasure. He was right, she did love it, but if he continued in this way her father might get suspicious and come to investigate. "Ada will realise something's going on. I only said I needed to change my dress, and I haven't even done that yet! And as to your excuse....."  
  
Estel lifted his head and looked straight into her eyes, as if to read the deepest desires of her heart through them. "My excuse was perfectly valid."  
  
Arwen ran a hand through his long hair, laughing softly. "You said you'd seen a wounded animal that needed attending to! Talk about pathetic!"  
  
"Aah," he said smiling knowingly, "I never said it was good, I said it was valid."  
  
"And how is that?"  
  
"Well, you seem like a wounded animal to me, and I'd say I'm attending to you pretty well!"  
  
"Would you now?" She stretched her arms around his neck and pressed her forehead against his. "I can think of another way I need attending to."  
  
"Could you now?" He wrapped a strong arm around her sleight waist and pulled her body against his, sending a shiver down her spine. "I bet I could think of a better one!"  
  
Suddenly he pushed her backwards onto her bed and, pinning her down, began tickling her. She shreiked so loudly that in the end, fearing discovery, he had to smother her with something.  
  
Seeing nothing, he used his lips. Immediately she was silenced, and her flailing arms found comfort around his back. She moaned into his open mouth and answered his eager tongue. He was right: there really were no rules!  
  
Just when she thought she was about to melt from the passion, he pulled back with a grin. "I think that's just about enough 'attending' for now!" He leaned forward once again and kissed her nose. "Your father will be getting worried."  
  
"Who gives a damn about my father-"  
  
Estel gently pushed her back from where she was leaning forward to try and kiss him again. "You do," he said, smiling.  
  
Just as she was about to argue her case, a shout echoed through the building.  
  
"Arwen? Estel?" It was followed by quick footsteps.  
  
Arwen gasped and scrambled up faster than she ever had before. She rushed over to her wardrobe, tearing her wine-stained dress off as she went.  
  
"Undomiel?" The voice, undoubtedly her father's, was suddenly right outside her door. He knocked. "Me'ell {daughter}, are you in there?" The door handle began to turn and Arwen shrieked.  
  
"Estel, help me!" She hissed to where he was laughing on the bed. "It's not funny!" She was struggling to pull down a clean dress, grey satin with tiny pearls everywhere, and her father was at the door, about to walk in on his beloved almost naked with a man in the room. "Estel!"  
  
Suddenly Elrond was in the doorway and Arwen was pulled into Estel's shoulder. Thankfully he'd managed to get her dress down before her father entered.  
  
"Arwen, are you-" He stopped and took in the sight before him. His daughter was being held extremely close to his foster son's body, her face invisible over his shoulder. "A-Arwen? Estel? What are you doing?"  
  
"Ssh." Estel motioned to Arwen who he had begun to rock slowly back and forth.  
  
"What's going on?" Elrond whispered, still staring with disbelieveing eyes.  
  
"She's upset." He felt her stepping painfully on his foot, wondering what on earth he was playing at, but ignored it.  
  
"Why is she upset?" Elrond took a step towards her but Estel moved back.  
  
"Don't come near, she doesn't want to talk about it." He said this with such melodramacy, emphasising each word, that Arwen's body shook with laughter. Fortunately her father took this as crying.  
  
"Undomiel? Why do you weep?" Seeing he would get no reply from his 'sobbing' daughter, he looked questioningly to Estel. "Why?"  
  
Estel carefully walked, still holding Arwen, across to her bed where he lay her down. She rolled over onto her front to hide her grin and he stroked her hair, as if he was comforting her. "It's ok, Ti'alane, it's ok." Using her childhood nickname was sure to wipe any lasting suspicions of anything dodgy from Elrond's mind.  
  
Estel stood and moved over to the Lord of Imladris. "You know the wounded animal I saw earlier?"  
  
"The one you went to attend to?"  
  
"Yes, well," he lowered his voice to a dramatic whisper, "it died. The poor little badger, I couldn't save it."  
  
"And what has this got to do with my daughter?"  
  
"Well, I was burying it by the west grove, and she came past and asked me what I was doing..... And when she saw, she just burst into tears. I was going to comfort her but she ran off, and I was worried so I followed. When I got here I knocked and once she'd changed her dress she let me in." He shook his head in mock sympathy. "Poor thing, she was crying but wouldn't admit it, you know what she's like!" Elrond did indeed - his daughter would never show any sign of weakness without being mortally embarassed. "The when you came she suddenly collasped into tears on my shoulder."  
  
Elrond sighed. "Ah, she will be fine once she gets over it. Sum'ire meare lla, ic erra regin'ie!" {My little princess, always the drama queen!}  
  
Estel had to control his laughter. "Yes, you could say that!"  
  
Turning to leave, the Elf's exprsession sombred and he said "About our little chat, could you meet me in my parlour?"  
  
Estel nodded and asked, "at what time? Should I bring your daughter if she has recovered?"  
  
"Whenever you're ready. Yes, bring the Evenstar, I daresay she could be of use to you....." He trailed off and with a last look at Arwen, left the room.  
  
Estel let Elrond's last words slip through his mind unnoticed, for once he had closed the door, Arwen rolled over and the look on her face set them off into fits of belated laughter.  
  
He went across to the bed and pulled her into a sitting position where he put his hands on her shoulders and looked seriously into her eyes. "Now, erra regin'ie, are you sure you're alright?" His tone was deeply concerned, but broke slightly as he continued, "after you saw that badger, I feared you would remember it for weeks, hauting your steps like some sort of evil demon...." He trailed off, trying to with hold his amusement.  
  
Arwen bit her lip and sniffed dramatically. "I will remember that terrible sight for the rest of my life.... I was thinking of setting up a memorial for it, the poor little badger-" She shook her voice and broke off into mock sobs. She risked a glance at Estel, which was a mistake for her acting ambience. He raised one eyebrow which, added to his skepitcal look and breaking grin, soon turned her 'howls of grief' into howls of hysterics. Estel let his concealed laughter break free, and again they laughed until their stomachs hurt.  
  
"Oh Estel, I love you...." Arwen sobered, though a smile still played on her lips.  
  
He stopped laughing and took both her hands in his. "And I you, Úndomiel."  
  
"Say it."  
  
"Say what?"  
  
"That you love me."  
  
He looked down at his hands. "I..... love yooo-ur bedroom."  
  
"What?" For a minute she thought he was being serious. Then she realised. "Hey!" She playfully slapped his arm, laughing. "Say it properly!"  
  
"I love you."  
  
Immediately her laughter halted and she stared at him, tears pricking her eyes. "You do?"  
  
"You know I do."  
  
"I know you do, do you know I do?"  
  
"I know you know I do, and I know you do too."  
  
"Well, I'm glad you know I do, and I know you know I know you know that you do - or something like that!" She grinned, which Estel mirrored.  
  
"Now we've got that sorted, I think you've recovered enough to come with me to your father's parlour." He brushed her lips with his, stood up and offered her his arm. "My lady...."  
  
"My lord," she beamed as they left the room.  
  
But to where they were headed, neither of the could ever have predicted.  
  
:----:___:----:___:----:___:----:___:----:___:----:___:----:___:----:___:--- -:___:----:___:  
  
Sooooo, its been a long time right? And I know I promised something would happen....... but I got caught up in the fluff ....... I'm sure you don't mind too much........ lol!  
  
Okey Dokey then, now the real slog starts - just how does one go about telling a man his whole life has been a lie......?!! lol! Or I could just have them way laid AGAIN in a corridor, and sink into the hopeless romantic being I am........ but thats just silly isnt it?! I dont think people would be very happy if all they did was kissed...... and had tickling fights....... and were generally cute!! lol! 


	8. Who He Was Born To Be

Author's Note:  
  
Sorry its taken so long, I'm writing like 5 stories at the same time (its too late to tell me now that im stupid!) and so some get priority!  
  
However I read through this and realised it was time I updated, so I wrote this in about an hour! I know its a bit crap in places, but I much prefer fluff (which btw will be returning next chapter!) so it was kinda hard! Anyway, here it is, feel free to leave a lovely review because if I know my writing's being appreciated then I'll probably want to write more and faster!!!  
  
Also a big hi to Cerridwen: Q1 blah blah A1 Because Aragorn's totally sexy!! lol that's gonna stick with me for years! you idiot! Hehe much apologies, youre not really a idiot! #yeah she is# SHUT UP!!!  
  
lol!

I don't own any of the character in this little ficlet of mines, tolkein does. 

  
  
A big thank you to all my reviewers of the last however many chapters!! Off the top of my head, ME132, Cerridwen, The True Evenstar, Aniron Undomiel, Arwen Elfstone, Strawberry kiwi, Milli, Sara and probably others but I'm tired and my brain doesn't want to work so I'm sorry if I've forgotten you!  
  
I realised I dont thank you guys enough, but without you there'd be no story! Now, on with the show before this turns into an Oscar speech...... lol! Hana X  
  
:---::---::---::---::---::---::---::---::---::---::---::---::---::---::---::---::  
  
"Estel, you are not who you think you are."  
  
The young man looked at Elrond, a frown on his handsome features. "What do you mean, my Lord?"  
  
Elrond laughed slightly. "How many times, please, call me Elrond." His momentary amusement quickly subsided as he remembered why he was there. "I should have told you this long ago. Please do not hate me for keeping this from you. I thought it was the best way, though we will have to wait and see if that is true or not."  
  
"If what is true or not? My L- Elrond, please tell me what you mean."  
  
The Lord of Imladris sighed and sat back in his chair, unable to look his foster son in the eye. He had lied for long enough. The truth was due its occurence and he couldn't ignore it any longer. "Estel, your father Arathorn, he was not just a ranger from the North. He was an uncrowned king." Elrond had rehearsed these words in his head thousands of times, but on impact they just sounded false and weak.  
  
"He was what?" Estel fought to catch his foster father's gaze. "Is this some sort of joke?" His heart had begun beating incredibly fast, though he was sure the older Elf was having him on.  
  
"A joke? Alas, I wish it were. But it is not, it is the truth and it is about time you learnt about it. For it is your destiny after all." He stood, unable to stand the restless tension, and walked to the window when he focused on a spot miles away in the distance. "Arathorn was a wise and virtuous Man, and a good friend of mine. He was slain by orcs at a relatively young age for one of the Dunedain. My sons, your brothers, even witnessed it. You do not only have the blood of Arnor, but also of the race of your father. You will live, if not slain by evil hand, to three times that of an ordinary Man."  
  
"I- I thought you said he was a king?" None of this news had sunk in properly, as Estel had not yet understood what Elrond had just told him.  
  
"Oh but he was in so many ways. Unfortunately not in the most important way, and I fear we would not be here if he was. Your father, Arathorn son of Arador, was the heir to the throne of Men, a throne that has not been claimed for a millenia less a century. A throne you will one day come to claim. You are not Estel but Aragorn, son of Arathorn, heir to the throne of Gondor. You have Isildur's blood flowing strong in your veins, and you will make a King like none have ever seen before in Middle Earth."  
  
Elrond forced himself to look at the Man who's life he hoped he hadn't just destroyed. Estel, or Aragorn, was sat with his head in his hands, unmoving.  
  
Arwen was first to break the silence and it shattered like glass around them. She laughed, a clear and flowing sound. Elrond looked at his daughter, surprise mingled with fury in his blue eyes. "You don't mean to tell me that this is true?" She stared questioningly at her father, and if the situation hadn't been so serious he'd have berated her for undermining his intelligence. "That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard!" She stood up, still laughing and shaking her head at the hilarity of what she had just heard. "Well, I'm going to bed. Care to walk me to my room Estel?" Her voice held seduction only his ears could detect, but it seemed lost as he didn't even acknowledge that he had heard her. "Very well, I shall take myself," she said, with a small hint of anger and disappointment. Then she strode out of the room and was gone.  
  
The two remaining occupants stayed suspended in an ironic silence for a long time. It seemed funny to Elrond that the time when there should have been the most questions was the time when neither of them wanted to speak at all.  
  
Eventually Estel said something almost inaudible, his voice so full of unexpected certainty and unidentified emotion that it made Elrond wish he hadn't said anything at all. "She was wrong, wasn't she?"  
  
The Elf nodded, and although Estel wasn't looking, somehow he knew what Elrond's answer had been.  
  
"So my whole life has been a lie?" He raised his head from his hands and Elrond stared in surprise. There was no evident emotion on his features. Infact, there was nothing at all. He looked..... empty? Was that the right word? He showed no trace of shock, anger or even (as Elrond had had the small hope) happiness. His face had suddenly become a mask, hiding the inner turmoil of the young Man's world that had suddenly come crashing down around him.  
  
Tears stung Elrond's eyes as he realised what he'd just done. That night as he lay in bed he had to keep reminding himself that it had all been for the best, Estel had had to know, and given time he would come to terms with it and understand fully just how important he was to the world of Men. Sleep came eventually, forgiving worry and regret.  
  
Sleep did not come at all for Aragorn. 

:---::---::---::---::---::---::---::---::---::---::---::---::---::---::---::---::

  
  
Oh well, a least I've got that bit over with! Please tell me what you thought and ill love you forever and ever! Hana XxX 


	9. Regretted Emotions

Disclaimer : nope, not yet!

Thanks to:

Sara dramatic and emotional is what I do best! cheers!

Queen Arwen yeah I know that'd be so weird! And thank you, here it is, only I'm sorry its so short!

The True Evenstar I hope I explained about that in this chappie, but thanq!

Someguy don't wel all??!!

Aliana Archer Glad I could be of service to your health - they say laughter cures all ills! lol! Thank you! Hmm, and how will he react.....? Actually, I don't even know yet, havent thought that far ahead!!

ArwenElfstone didn't we all? "Oh poor Estel, here, let me kiss it better" Hehe!

Milli thanks!

Dudette 2004 its here its here! please don't shoot!

Cerridwen Hehe! He will remain forever totally sexy!! And I dont know where its going, honest answer! Read the review I left (not allowed authors notes!!) and it kinda mentions a few things..... I dunno!!

the precious thank you!

ME132 thank you! No its fine Complications is great! hope you like this, sorry its SO short!!

Jessie D Hehe Ti'alane has now become a nickname of mine aswell! And don't thank me, im thanking you because without you there'd be no story...... god im so soppy!

Aragorn's Girl Arwen why thank you!

I love Aragorn Ok you're the second person to describe this as dramatic and emotional! Must be good! Cheers me dears!

Tinuviel Undomiel Im not quitting, not yet anyway! Glad you like!

As you can see above the amount of reviews is astonishing! Thanks 2 everyone who's reviewed other chappies aswell! I love you guys!!!

Ok, here goes, be prepared for...... shortness!!

CHAPTER 9

"Adar?" Arwen cautiously approached her father where he was sitting in the garden. The sun was brilliantly hot and she was already beginning to feel its effects on her composure.  
  
Elrond was absorbed in thought. He didn't acknowledge his daughter until she sat by him on the bench. "Undomiel," he almost whispered, not looking at her, still lost in his own mind.  
  
She took his hand and held it with both of hers. "Adar, what's wrong?"  
  
He blinked and observed his beautiful me'elle. She was so innocent looking that he couldn't bring himself to be angry with her for her outburst the night before. She still believed that it had all been a joke - Estel was Estel, the orphaned son of a ranger from the North.  
  
"Arwen, I need to tell you something-"  
  
"Look, Ada, I'm sorry about last night." She looked away over the beauty of her home. "I know it was rude of me to laugh and walk out like that."  
  
"It's ok," Elrond sighed. "I forgive you, you weren't to know."  
  
"Weren't to know what?" She flicked her eyes back to his. "What, Adar?"  
  
"My little princess, you weren't to know-" he swallowed, "You weren't to know that very word I spoke last night was the truth." He looked away and muttered, "though I would have thought you'd be able to trust your own Adar's words!"  
  
"You- what?" Arwen stood up suddenly. "It- it was all true? Impossible! Estel is not a King, nor will he ever be. He is not any of those things you said he was! I- I would know, surely, if he was......" She trailed off. Maybe she didn't know everything about her beloved Estel. Maybe his name was Aragorn, and he really was one of the Dunedain. It just seemed so.....outrageous! How come her father, the wise and noble Lord Elrond, had kept a secret as big as this from his foster son for so long? She was about to voice her opinion when a sudden thought struck her.  
  
Estel. Her Estel. Where was he? She had not seen him this morning at breakfast, and it seemed no one had seen him since the night before. If all this was true, how must he be feeling? She tried to imagine how she would react if suddenly she was not Arwen Undomiel but some queen of a foreign land, relied upon to bring all of her race together once more and oppose the coming evil. The thought was simply incomprehendable. She realised she had been so wrapped up in her own world - high on love she supposed - that she had not given a second thought to his feelings. Suddenly she felt terrible.  
  
Soon she was in tears on her father's shoulder. "Oh Adar, what have I done?" She sobbed, tasting the salt on her lips and wishing Estel was there to kiss it all away. "I-I've hurt him, Adar, haven't I? He-He'll hate me forever! I can't believe I was s-so s-selfish!" She cried for at least half an hour, and for a few moments during that time, Elrond joined her in her sorrow, though he was too proud to let it show.

NOTE

Im sorry its so short, but I had to get something up! Im struggling with the next bit, though I know whats going to happen, I think......  
  
I left a review, because I didnt know when I'd be able to update, saying my future plans, so if you check that out now and leave helpful stuff in your reviews I'd be really happy!  
  
Thanx, Hx


	10. Nowhere To Run

Firstly, many thanks again to the tons of reviewers! Individual messages are at the bottom, sorry again if I miss anyone off!!

_Dedication:_ My dearest LaLa, who, despite caffine overdoses and many late nights, managed to read this through for me and is just all round basically great!! Cheers, sunshine!

_Rating:_ PG-13

_Be Prepared For:_ angst and misery basically! lol!

Chapter 10

The only sound came from the waterfalls that flowed from the river Hoarwell through Imladris. All was calm, serene, peaceful.  
  
Except the Man that sat in the shade of a large Emral tree did not want serenity or peace. He wanted to shout and laugh and cry all at the same time. He didn't know whether to run until he died of exhaustion, or sit in that one spot for the rest of eternity. How was he supposed to know what he wanted when he didn't even know who he was?  
  
He thought of Arwen and her reaction the night before. Such a perfect day ruined by such a perfect laugh. He didn't find any of this amusing at all.  
  
She didn't understand. When he needed her more than ever before, she wasn't there. And that was what hurt.  
  
Being told he'd been living a lie, expected to face up to his destiny and unite all of his race, forced into a life he never dreamed he would lead - all of that he could cope with, if only his Undómiel was by his side.  
  
But she had laughed, at her father, at him. Why? Did she not care for his feelings? Surely she did, after all that had happened between them that day. She had said she loved him, and he had believed her. Maybe as a fool, he didn't know. Perhaps it was all the wine she had had that had promoted such a rude and hurtful outburst. Or was it that she just did not believe her father, the good and honourable Lord Elrond? And he was another subject altogether.  
  
What gave him the right to keep a secret as big as this for near on twenty years? He probably did not care either. His foster son's line of friends was thinning rapidly. What about his brothers, Elladan and Elrohir - did they know too? Had they neglected to tell him all this time?  
  
He lay back in the grass and closed his eyes, but that only brought back bitter-sweet memories of this exact spot the day before. Kissing Arwen, touching Arwen, being with Arwen. She had told him often that she had felt the only peace in her times of sorrow was to be found at The Place. So that was where he had come.  
  
He opened his eyes. The sight of her in his memory was just too much. Tears began to sting his eyes and he wept, trying to force his mind away from her, but failing faster with each attempt. She was everything, and without her he was nothing. He certainly felt like nothing now. If his life suddenly stopped, would anyone even notice? His so-called family did not care. His mother and father were gone, names in a fading line of kings.  
  
He was not a king. Arwen had told him as much in her laugh, the rocks, trees and sky even seemed to shout out to him. _"Go home."_  
  
"But where is that?" He asked, weeping still but laughing amidst the tears because he was conversing with the sun. He even found he had stood up, as if to be closer, to catch everything the burning sphere said.  
  
_"You know where that is."_ Came the reply, sending shivers through his body despite the heat.  
  
"I do not," he called back.  
  
_"You do. It is in your heart, always in you heart..."  
_  
And suddenly he was on his knees, crying once more, huge wracking sobs that hurt his throat and made his body ache with grief. "In my heart there is nothing except her.... but she is not my home. I do not have a home to go to."  
  
He looked up and almost choked. They were standing there, still as millstones. Her blue eyes were cast far away, long hair flowing to her waist. He held her hand in his, and in his grey eyes and kind face there lay valour and wisdom. She moved her crystal eyes to her husband, then together they looked forward.  
  
"Aragorn." The word was a faint whisper from her mouth. "My son."

**Note and thanks**

well, there it was, much awaited and hopefully much supported! I hope it was ok, it was rather hard to write!

and the arathorn/gilraen thingy, well i hope it works, i have ideas for the next chapter..... Anyways on with the praises!!

**Cerridwen:** lol! I get my SATs results in about 2/3 weeks! then we'll see if my pen slipped........ lol! Because he's so totally sexy!! Thanks petal for reading this!! I know you haven't read the ending, so do you like??! luvz, RaRa XxX

**Tinuviel Undomiel:** you think it will turn out ok, do you?? Well, we shall have to see about that....!! evil grin

**Sara:** Well I hope this is long and fluffy enough for you!

**Dudette2004:** I intend to, as long as I still keep getting reviews.... (hint hint!)! thank you!

**ArwenElfstone:** well, here is Estel, but notice I never used his name (Estel or Aragorn) throughout the whole chapter..... hmm, perhaps I too am getting caught up in this whole mistaken identity thing..... I'm sorry ignore me! Thanks for the lovely review though!

**The True Evenstar:** I hope this is soon enough for you, sorry, it was really hard to write!! But I'm kinda pleased with how it turned out so I hope you like it too! and Elrond is a meanie isn't he??! I agree!

**Queen Arwen:** Again I hope this was long enough, and i hope you like! and I'm glad you love my story, it makes me smile whenever I see that anywhere! see, I'm doing it now!

**Valia-Elf:** Well, I dont know where i get it from either, must be the soppy romantic deep down inside of me!! lol! Thank you, I'm glad you like it!

**I love aragorn:** thank you, I know it was short, I'm sorry! hangs head in shame lol!


	11. Caren Estella

Ooh this is a very VERY short chapter, and if you don't like cliffhangers then I suggest you don't read on......!!

Thanks so much to Cerridwen, Valia-Elf, arwenXaragorn, ME132, The True Evenstar and SIELGE for your lovely reviews!!!

Dedication to Sunshine, for brightening my days! (And blinding both the US and British postmen....!! lol!)

Chapter 11  
  
There were voices, all around, loud and quiet, deep and soft. He could not escape them. They were everywhere, in his head and his heart, his mouth and his lungs. He could not escape them.....  
  
_"Mana marte? Mana orma asse?"_ {What's happening? What's the matter with him?}  
  
_"Vanda, caren munta elyë."_ {Please, there is nothing you can do.}  
  
_"Alalyë amba anta faila!"_ {You can't just give up!}  
  
_"Mana ca'mando? Nasa acca telwa."_ {What would you have me do? It is too late.}  
  
_"Nasa vorola acca telwe. Hamila harya'lë er estel."_ {It is never too late. Not when we still have hope.}   
  
_"Melanya, caren estella."_ {My love, there is no hope.}  
  
Then the voices faded, distant echos in his mind. And he remembered lights, and a long tunnel, and then there was darkness like he had never known before.


	12. She Is Coming

Wow, 2 updates in half an hour!!! I am amazed at myself!!!

ME132, well, I said it would be a cliffhanger..............!!

Dedication, LaLa, who, despite daydreaming about the totally sexy one, is always there, whenever I need her!

Chapter 12

There were bright lights still, but he knew his eyes were closed. And it was hot, really hot. He felt light-headed, though he thought his body had turned to lead.  
  
He tried to open his eyes but found he couldn't. Maybe he was sleeping. Was he? - he didn't actually know.  
  
And speaking of what he was, where was he? He had no idea. Was this the place to which he had passed? Was he dead?  
  
He didn't think so. But then he didn't really know what to think about anything. There were so many questions, and he didn't know a single answer. He realised what he reminded himself of - a newborn child. Innocent, curious, wondering.  
  
Was this what he had become? Did he know anything about anything? About himself?  
  
Suddenly he heard the voices again, and this time he could understand them, though he didn't know how.  
  
_"...Harya tulro sina eccaira."_ {...He has come this far} It was the softer spoken one, the female.  
  
_"Ná, mal se mana aciëlya?"_ {Yes, but at what cost?}  
  
_"Laumë. Níraro carsa. Haryana..."_ {None. He will make it. He has to...}  
  
Again they faded and he passed by the invisible barrier between light and darkness. But in this new darkness there were tiny pricks of light, like stars. And one was brighter than all the others put together. It was the Evenstar.  
  
He didn't know how he knew, but he had never been so sure of anything in his life. And there was a soft voice inside his head, speaking a different language, one he was also able to understand.   
  
"She is coming," it said. "Hold on."


	13. Reunited By A Soul

Firstly, thank you to all my reviewrs! I think this is a perfect oppurtunity for me to update as I've reached my first century of reviews!!! Yay! Individual comments follow at the bottom of the page.

Anyways, on with the story...... I hope this'll explain a little bit more about the past two chapters, though it'll really be chapter 14 that holds all the information you need.............

Dedicated once again to Sunshine, for shining so brightly!!!

Chapter 13  
  
He had been hearing the soft voices on and off for what seemed like an eternity. Sometimes they were loud, sometimes quiet, but they were always the same words.  
  
_"Na tulca. Tulin anlyë. Alalyë autan. Tulin..."_ {Be strong. I am coming for you. Do not leave me. I am coming... }  
  
And then whenever he crossed the border into darkness, the Evenstar was there infront of his eyes, brighter than it had ever been. And he would hear the words "Hold on" over and over, until they became an insane echo in the furthest reaches of his mind.  
  
Rising out of the black, there was usually the warmth and the brightness, and the soft voice once more. And so it went on, one endless circle, with neither escape nor relief. Time stretched out infront of him, never beginning, never ending.  
  
And it was when he was once again plunged into shadow for what seemed the thousandth time that he saw it, and in that moment he understood. All the millions of pinpricks in the dark were not stars, as he'd presumed - they were souls. Every single one of them. Young hobbits, Gondorian soldiers, milennia-old Elves. Each and every being in Middle Earth was lain out in front of his eyes. And as he looked closer, he could see some vanish, disappear, never to shine again. Death had come and extinguished their lights, their tiny mark on the world. There would be hundreds, thousands, millions more stars, but never the same one twice. Once they were gone, that was it. The end.  
  
And when he looked to the heavens once more, the Evenstar caught his eye. It still shone brightly, but something was happening to it. He watched, transfixed, as it pulsated, shrinking and then swelling again to twice its normal size. The voice had come back, and this time it was more urgent. "Hold on," it said, "Hold on. She is coming. She is coming. Hold on." It had become his mantra, so typical like the rest of his entity. He turned his attention back to the Evenstar. It was stationary now, its light gently radiating out towards all the souls nearest to it.  
  
Then it was gone. Where once was a light, purest of them all, was just the blackness of an empty eternity. But as he looked closer, he found he was mistaken. Where the Evenstar has been, there were now two stars, bound by a thread of silver light. As he watched, this thread became thicker, stronger, and the two souls grew, feeding off each other, using each other to reach a compromise of strength. With every bit they grew, he felt the darkness fading slightly, something dragging him away from his subconscious. And when both the intertwined stars became of size similar to what the Evenstar had been, the light took him and he saw no more.

:::::

Arwen felt movement as the person she was leaning on stirred. She looked up blearily from what had been a deep sleep after hours of meditation and prayers.  
  
When she realised what was happening, she cried with relief and delight. "Adar! Adar, come here! He's awake! He came back to me..."  
  
Her eyes had only ever left his face in prayer or sleep. Her heart had never left. She kissed him and smiled through her tears as he slowly opened his eyes. "Estel," she wept, " you're here. I knew you wouldn't leave me." He tried to speak but she placed a finger over his lips. "Don't speak. It's alright, everything's okay. You came back to me. You came back......"  
  
And she held him and rocked him like a small child, crying with love and sorrow, happiness and guilt. And when her father tried to get her to sleep she refused, saying that Estel needed her strength more than she did.  
  
_"Tulin a anlyë,_" she whispered as he slept. "_Tulin a arr_ _lisslye_." {I came for you, my love. I came and you held on.}

::::::

Thanks go to:

ME132 - well, who ever sticks to the rules??! lol! thank you!

LaLa - daydreaming is a good thing, especially about totally sexy ones......... Hehehe!! Cheers me duck, glad you liked!!!

Valia-Elf - no i dont think he'll be angry.................. if you can figure out what this chapters about, he'll have no reason what-so-ever to be angry with her........... thats if you can figure it out!! and i am keeping going! thanx!

shiva-dragon - thanks your review was so lovely! Im actually updating really fast and surprising myself!!! With the past chapters, its been about an update a fortnight, so im quite proud of myself for working so hard!!! :D

The True Evenstar - no! please no! If you used your kitchen knife we would never get to find out what going to happen!!! (ps. the whole point was to confused you........ it worked! Hehehe im just evil like that!)

i love aragorn - no he's not dead!! Yay! I know i almost worried myself there for a while!!

Quacjen - Im happy you like it, and also happy cos you brought the grand total up to 100 reviews!!! Thank you!

Also thanks to people who I haven't mentionned who've reviewed other chapters.......

Evenstar dreams - well, I'm glad you could make it! (about time too.... how long was it since i first told you about my fic......... 3 years??!! lol!) Thanks darlin', luv u!!!

Milli - aww thanks!

Danni - nice to see you too! and im glad you like it! we really need to talk, its been ages, watch out for my text/email.........!!!


	14. Understanding The Sacrifice

Ok so its been a little while but finally im here! and i know I keep saying things will be explained, but... well, other things carried me away.... explanations are coming very soon though I promise!! actually, there are _some_ explanations in this, I forgot!! And i only have one more day of school so after that I'm free to write lots and lots and lots! Yay!

Dedicated to LaLaLaLaLa (sorry got carried away there for a second!) for being LaLa really!! :)

So here goes....... Arwen gets evil.... well, not really, you must understand that she's madly in love with him (as you know) and will do anything to..... sorry, I'll spoil it for you!! you'll probably hate me for this.... but dont flame me! focus on the good points!........On with the show!

Chapter 14  
  
There was nothing Arwen could do to help, apart from sit with him and pray. So that's what she'd done. For days he had lain unconscious, dead to the world, and for days she had not left his side. She was the only one who didn't lose faith in him.  
  
But now he was awake, and she didn't need to sit and pray. She helped him eat when he was too weak and supported him when he tried to walk. She talked to him and told him what had happened during his absence from the world, but not once did she call him by his name.  
  
Estel or Aragorn. She had no idea which he wanted to be called by now. She didn't even know how he felt about his new found inheritance. For as much as she talked, he said nothing, only "please" and "thank you" and appropriate short phrases. She didn't want to be first to breach the awful question of "How are you feeling now that you've discovered you've been lied to all your life?"  
  
And she was angry. Angry at her father, angry at herself, angry at the whole situation. She couldn't bare the fact that Estel-or-Aragorn had ended up in this state because she was naive enough to laugh at the truth. It was guilt above anything that she felt. If she had only been more understanding, would this have happened? Would he have been able to confide in her and let his feelings out, instead of facing them, confused and alone?  
  
She wanted to ask him if he blamed her for everything, as well she thought he should, but somehow she felt she ought to avoid the whole subject until he was ready to talk.  
  
When would that be though? It had been over three days since he woke up, three days of awkward silences and stolen glances whilst the other was not looking.  
  
And there was another tense subject: their love.  
  
Arwen had prayed that their one day of revelations and passion had not just been a memory that he'd rather forget, but the first of many such occasions. She loved him more than anyone else, and the words she had spoken at The Place were one hundred percent the truth. To see him unwell and confused hurt her beyond anything she could imagine.  
  
But she was also confused. Would it hurt him to see her unwell?  
  
What she really meant was: did he mean what he had said? Did he love her? Or were his words just spur-of-the-moment, seize-the-moment words, meant to make her feel better, used to cover up something he didn't want to reveal?  
  
What were words anyway? Formations of letters, symbols, a way in which to try and describe emotion, illustrate feelings, recount tales and tell stories. Words were cheap. They said a lot and yet meant little if the speaker of such words had no idea what he was saying.  
  
Was this what Estel-now-Aragorn had done? What he had not understood?  
  
If this was the case, Arwen had one last way to persuade him otherwise. She loved him like no other, and if he would not, or could not, commit to spending the rest of his life with her, she knew she would eventually die in this world, cold, afraid and alone.  
  
It wasn't blackmail, not really. It was just.... well, whatever it was, it would work. She needed him to save his life, as she had saved his. She had made the biggest sacrifice an Elf could make - her immortality for his life. And if he wasn't in her debt now, she didn't know the meaning of the word.   
  
:::::::::

So you all hate me now right?? Sorry! fluff will return.... soon, I promise doubly this time!!

Thank yous:

I'd just written individual thank yous to everyone but then the computer went weird and I hadn't saved them.... aargh!... so I'm being lazy now and saying thank you to: Cerridwen, ME132, Tinuviel Undomiel, Strider's Girl, Evenstar Dreams, Shiva-dragon, ArwenElfstone, Valia-Elf and The true Evenstar (in no particular order!)

THANK YOU!!


	15. The Truth Will Out

Ok, so I realised I had left you all hanging for way too long... this may be short, but at least its here... finally! So sorry about that!  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I can't believe I'm at chapter 15 already!!

Tolkein owns eerything, I own regrettably nothing.

Cerridwen is always there for me, particularly recently, so this is for you, with many hugs and mwahs on both cheeks :) and thanks for the letter! you always have such cool writing paper! Its so unfair!!!!

And also, there's a note on my other fics at the end, so if you read any of them, check it out. Thanx, Hx

Chapter 15

"Arwen."

She jumped at the sound of her name, as it came from someone who had not said it for days. Putting a polite smile on her face, she turned round and looked at the man who was trying to get up from his bed.

"Here, let me help you," she said, rushing over and letting him lean on her so he could stand.

He smiled gratefully, and for a moment their eyes met and a silent understanding passed between them. However as soon as it had appeared it vanished again. Arwen wasn't sure if she had imagined it, but she thought she had seen more than just thanks in that look.

"Arwen, I need to talk to you." She looked at him in surprise.

"I- Of course, Es- Of course...." She had been about to call him Estel, something she knew he had picked up on, but realised her mistake just in time. Well, technically it wasn't a mistake, but she didn't think it would serve to ease the tension.

She noticed him looking at her, and though he didn't say anything, he didn't need to. It was time, she realised, for everything to come out. What had happened to him that left him unconscious for days, how he felt about the news he had received, how he felt about her.

Fixing the smile back on her face, she put her arm around his waist with forced confidence and helped him walk slowly from his room and out into the gardens. It was a beautifully hot day, yet he would not sit in the sunlight, and shaded his eyes from its rays.

When they were seated comfortably on the cool grass, Arwen waited patiently for him to begin, her plan all the while going through her mind incase he said some things she didn't want to hear.

But as he began to speak, all such thoughts left her, and she listened, transfixed, as he recounted his tale.

**__**

_To Be Continued...._

A/N  
"Well," as Samwise said to Rosie, "I'm back."

lol! Ok, well, now that I've got back into the ol' WHWBTB swing, I'll hopefully have the next chapter up for you very soon.... and this time I PROMISE the explanations will come!!

Note on fics:  
**Another Path: **well, I'd written the third chapter when Arwen goes to Lothlórien, but the my laptop crashed... and even though I'd saved it onto the hard drive, I can no longer turn the laptop on, because its broken... it s all very infuriating....... so anyway, I'm afraid there can't really be an update until I can get to it.... I did actually manage to remember most of it, but as it was something I was quite proud of, its not exactly right and I don't like the ending and I can't remember the original... so I'm sorry..... I'll do my best to sort things out!

**Truth Or Dare: **I am seriously stuck for chapter 3 - Aragron needs a truth to give Arwen, and I am completely stuck for quite a simple, funny one...... please help! email me or review, please, cos I really can't think of anything!

Anyway, thanks for reading! :)


	16. Last Chapter: Happily Ever After

Ok, its here, I've finally finished a story, and even though I'm excited, it's also kinda sad because I began this nearly a year ago and its the first fic I've ever completed! So I hope I've done the story justice in your minds, cause I think I've done it justice to myself.

Dedications: Firstly, a million thanks to all my reveiwers, without you I would never be here. Secondly to the six special people mentionned on my profile page, you know who you are, but especially to Sunshine and Liv, cause you've been here for me in the past few weeks and I love you forever for it.

Disclaimer: Tolkien, I know you're dead and all, but thanks for giving me such brilliant characters/places to mess about with!

A/N: when you start reading you'll be like "wtf??" but keep going, its all linked together. the extract you might have read before is from chapter 15, just to recap what's going on. So here it goes... I don't think you'll cry, but you might.... :)

Last Chapter: Happily Ever After

King Aragorn Elessar Telcontar collapsed onto the bed without removing his clothes. It had been a very long day, and all he wanted to do was sleep. But he couldn't. Tonight was his and Arwen's first wedding anniversary, and they had planned a romantic, candle-lit meal together.

Sighing, he forced himself to his feet and began to take off his kingly attire in favour of a shower and more comfortable clothes. The weather was hot, as it was Midsummer, and he had been sweating in his heavy court garments all day. Once undressed, he walked to the bathroom to be greeted by a sight he would never tire of seeing.

Arwen was standing, naked, drying her raven hair with a towel. She hadn't heard her husband approach, and he used this advantage to sneak up behind her and wrap his arms round her waist, kissing her shoulder. He could sense her smiling, and when she turned around in his arms he pressed a lingering kiss to her lips.

"My lady looks lovely this evening," he whispered, and Arwen blushed.

"I'm not even dressed yet," She replied, eyebrows raised.

"Exactly," Aragorn said, winking and kissing her nose.

She laughed and hit his arm playfully. "And what's all this 'My lady' business?"

"Does 'My lady' not approve?"

Arwen grinned and kissed him, before stepping back and hanging her towel on the rail. She walked back to her husband and put both hands on his hard chest.

"'My lady' approves of that," she told him, "but she does _not _approve of being late for dinner."

Aragorn took the hint with a grin and kissed her forehead, then climbed straight into the shower with an amused look from his wife. She shook her head and went into their bedroom to get ready for the evening.

She couldn't believe she had been married to this man for a whole year. There wasn't a day she could remember when he hadn't made her laugh, and today was no exception. She had only been joking about disapproving of being late for dinner, and she knew her husband knew this too, but she loved the way he would do anything to please her.

She realised that was all he had ever wanted to do, even throughout the long years of war and darkness when he had left her, leaving to fight for Middle Earth. She realised he would always put her first, and that was one of the reasons she loved him like she did. She realised that all of this had begun one day, seventy years ago in Rivendell.

* * *

"You are beautiful," Aragorn whispered for the hundreth time that night.

Arwen grinned and took his hand across the table. "If you tell me that one more time I may be forced to kill you," she told him in mock seriousness.

"You are beautiful," he repeated, eyes glinting in the candle light.

Arwen just laughed, and took a sip of her wine. "I have not the heart to kill such a charming man as you," she said, squeezing his hand. "For if I did, what would I do without you?"

Aragorn smiled at her, bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it softly. "Did you ever think we would end up here?"

She just looked at him, not answering his question until she spoke. "I always knew we would be together, somewhere in the world. Here, I did not predict, but I never lost hope in our love." Her thoughts from earlier on in the evening surfaced and she voiced them to her husband with a smile. "Ever since that day in Imladris, I knew I would love you forever."

Aragorn mirrored her smile as he recalled the memory. It was so long ago, but as clear as if it happened yesterday...

:::Flashback:::

"Arwen, I need to talk to you." She looked at him in surprise.

"I- Of course, Es- Of course...." She had been about to call him Estel, something she knew he had picked up on, but realised her mistake just in time. Well, technically it wasn't a mistake, but she didn't think it would serve to ease the tension.

She noticed him looking at her, and though he didn't say anything, he didn't need to. It was time, she realised, for everything to come out. What had happened to him that left him unconscious for days, how he felt about the news he had received, how he felt about her.

Fixing the smile back on her face, she put her arm around his waist with forced confidence and helped him walk slowly from his room and out into the gardens. It was a beautifully hot day, yet he would not sit in the sunlight, and shaded his eyes from its rays.

When they were seated comfortably on the cool grass, Arwen waited patiently for him to begin, her plan all the while going through her mind incase he said some things she didn't want to hear.

But as he began to speak, all such thoughts left her, and she listened, transfixed, as he recounted his tale.

"When my father died, a young boy lost his idol. My mother would cry every night when she thought I wasn't watching, as if it were a weakness I should not witness. And for that reason no tears crossed my cheeks. I wanted so much to be like my father, big and brave and strong, so I comforted my mother in her grief and ignored my own.

"When I came to live here, she said it was because Lord Elrond could protect me. From what, I was never told. Then, years later she died, and again I locked away my grief. And because of this, I have never been able let go of either of them. They haunt me every night, and I want to forget the past and be content with their memory, but I can't.

"When your father told me about my destiny, I was shocked, to say the least. I didn't know what to think about anything, my whole world was crashing down around me and I was powerless to stop it. My emotions were already mixed up after the day we had spent together, and what your father said was the pebble that started the avalanche. I went to the one place that I thought could offer me some comfort, like it had so many times before. I was confused, scared and alone. I didn't understand why you had laughed at me, and when I needed you most you weren't there.

"And grief like I had never known overcame me, and all my feelings over my parents' deaths were unleashed. And as I cried, I heard voices in my head telling me to go home, but I didn't know where home was anymore. Then I saw them, standing in the glade, and she spoke to me. She called me Aragorn, her son, and I knew then that my life would never be the same again."

He paused and looked across the garden in the direction of The Place, where his life had changed forever. He felt Arwen move next to him, but didn't look at her. He also knew she was crying, and he wanted so much to dry her tears, but he needed to say some things first. If she truly loved him, she would wait.

"My mother and father were standing there infront of me, and suddenly I was not ashamed to let them see me grieve. And their presence next to me began to make me stronger, and when I had stopped crying they spoke to me in soft voices, telling me things about myself that even I didn't know. My father told me I would be the King Of Gondor and Arnor, and he could never have been prouder. My mother said I must always follow my heart, and choose what was important to me. And I was finally able to let them go.

"Then they were gone, and I realised that they had been in my head all along, and that was when I fell into darkness."

There was silence for a few minutes before Arwen spoke. "That's where we found you," she whispered, letting her tears fall unashamedly. "We brought you back here straight away. Adar tried everything but you wouldn't wake up. He said there was no hope, that you would be alone in the darkness until you died. They all gave up. I tried to tell them you would wake, I did, but they just smiled sadly and shook their heads." She moved closer to him and took his face in her hands. He wouldn't meet her eyes, but she told him anyway. "I never gave up. I never lost hope in you, you have to know that."

He took her hands gently in his and held them to his chest. Still he didn't meet her gaze. "I know. I know you did. I heard you, though I didn't know it was you at the time. When I rose from the darkness you were always there, talking to me. I longed to hear your voice, because it meant I was coming out of my deep sub-conscious into a lighter sleep. I would change between the two often, and in the former there was another voice, telling me you were coming and I must hold on. So I did. I think the voice was my mother, and I would listen to it as I watched the millions of souls above me glittering and fading, growing and diminishing.

"And then one night, you saved my life."

Their eyes locked then and Arwen knew in that moment that she would spend the rest of her life with this man. She had forsaken her immortality to save him, and from then on, she loved him with all her heart.

Then slowly, ever so slowly, they leaned in to a kiss that confirmed their feelings, completed their hearts and scorched their souls.

"I love you," Arwen whispered when they broke apart. "Estel, Aragorn; whatever you may be called, my heart is yours forever." He looked down and in his hand saw the Evenstar pendant. "I kept this for you whilst you were sleeping," she told him, closing his fingers over the silver necklace. "It is now rightfully yours, as you have my soul and I am mortal."

"I- Thank you." There were no other words that he could say, nothing that would even begin to describe how he was feeling. After a few moments he looked out across his home and said quietly, "Arwen Undómiel, I love you. Whatever lies before me, I can conquer with you by my side. One day I will take you as my queen, and we will live happily ever after like they do in the stories. Whatever you need and desire I will give to you, and I will never stop loving you."

And when their lips met once more, Aragorn knew he was home. He had found the missing part of his life, and he would never let her go.

_You were right all along_, he found himself saying to the sun, _She is my heart, my home, and she always will be..._

:::End flashback:::

"I love you, Arwen Undómiel," Aragorn whispered as they stood on their balcony after dinner, watching the sunset.

Arwen leaned into his chest and touched the Evenstar pendant that rested there. "I love you too," she replied, reaching up and meeting his lips in a soft kiss.

"I said," Aragorn told her, "that one day I would take you as my queen, give you whatever you needed and desired and never stop loving you. All of that has now become real, and I can't believe how happy you make me."

She smiled and kissed him again. "I also remember you saying something about us living happily ever after 'like they do in the stories'. Do you think our story will have a happy ending?"

Aragorn pressed his forehead to hers, whispering before sealing his words with a kiss. "If the end comes tomorrow, no happier story has ever been written."

And together Aragorn Elessar and Arwen Undómiel watched the sunlight fade into the night, and high in the sky the two stars that seemed to be joined by a thin cord burned brighter than any others.

Through long years of pain and strife, courage and waiting, they had always shone with hope and the beautiful glow of a love deeper than the mountains. A love that was unlike any other, that would always know a happy ending, that would go on forever.

The End.

* * *

Again, huge thanks to everyone who's reviewed. Writing wise I've come so far since the beginning of this story, and a lot of that is down to you. I love you all!

Hana X


End file.
